Lo que nos queda por vivir
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Contiene spilolers de Allegiant. Han pasado varios años desde que regresó a Chicago. Las cosas han cambiado a mejor, la ciudad se ha reinventado a sí misma y todo el mundo ha aprendido a vivir sin el sistema de facciones. Sin embargo, hay cuestiones que todavía no consigue sacarse de la cabeza y hay sombras que nunca terminan de desaparecer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo que nos queda por vivir – capítulo uno.**_

* * *

Emerge de la simulación y lo primero que nota es la luz de los fluorescentes del techo colándose por debajo de los parpados que todavía tiene cerrados. No entiende cuál ha sido el truco que ha usado para salir esta vez, porque el corazón le sigue palpitando a mil por hora y tiene la respiración tan entrecortada como si hubiera estado corriendo; sin embargo, lo único que ha hecho ha sido mirar. No ha intentado protegerla interponiéndose entre su pequeño cuerpo y la bala, no ha atacado a David antes de que pudiera disparar; no ha hecho nada. Tal vez ese sea el secreto para que ese miedo desaparezca de su cabeza: dejar que ocurra, aceptar que va a ocurrir de todas maneras.

Cuando se permite abrir los ojos se topa con los muros de lladrillo deteriorado. Tiene una rodilla pegada al suelo, la otra doblada, sujetando la pierna con el pie y las dos manos rozando el cemento. Se incorpora ayudándose con ellas y camina hasta la salida; allí está Zeke, uno de los pocos amigos que encontró cuando huyó de Abnegación.

"¿Ya es suficiente por hoy?", le pregunta, sus cejas se curvan hacia el centro y su mirada refleja algo parecido a la desaprobación.

"Sí. Ya he tenido bastante", responde Tobias.

"¿Algún cambio?".

"Ninguno. Continúa habiendo el mismo número. Parece que eso nunca va a cambiar".

"¿Entonces puedo seguir llamándote Cuatro?", dice Zeke, su gesto se vuelve menos serio, más abierto, como es él normalmente.

Tobías frunce un poco el ceño al escuchar su antiguo nombre de osado, pero dice: "Vas a seguir haciéndolo de todas formas, ¿verdad?"

"Verdad".

"Pues entonces para qué preguntas".

Bajan el estrecho camino del pozo casi a la carrera. Ambos conocen tan bien el sitio que sería sencillo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Zeke nació allí, Tobias lo recorre prácticamente a diario.

"¿Me ha parecido oírte decir que hoy te sentías especialmente valiente, Cuatro?", habla Zeke una vez que los pasos les han conducido hasta la barandilla que separa la sede del Abismo.

"No recuerdo haber dicho eso", comenta Tobias, sin dejar de mirar la forma en que el agua choca contra las rocas. Ese lugar le da fuerza, le transmite fuerza.

"Porque yo te he acompañado hasta aquí, ahora tú tendrías que acompañarme a dar un paseo en tirolina".

"Es sábado", responde Tobias después de suspirar. "¿No deberías de estarlo pasando con Shauna y tu hija en vez de venir aquí con la única intención de molestarme?".

"Han salido de la ciudad para ir a algo así como un parque de atracciones. Shauna estaba emocionada por poder llevar a Lisa a un sitio de esos. Christina les está acompañando", aclara Zeke.

"¿Y por qué no has ido con ellas?", pregunta Tobias arrugando un poco la frente.

"Prefería comprobar cómo iba el lado masoquista de mi amigo Cuatro", responde él. "Sabes que si Johanna se enterase de esto te echaría a patadas del Consejo, por pirado, ¿verdad?".

"Eso es irrelevante", dice Tobias. "Porque no se va a enterar. Ni ella ni nadie".

Zeke suspira profundamente y le echa una mirada de resignación. "Bueno, si te niegas en rotundo a lo de la tirolina, ¿qué se te ocurre que hagamos?"

Tobias se rasca la barbilla con una mano mientras baraja las posibilidades. Le había dicho a su madre que pasaría a hacerle una visita esa tarde, pero ahora no le apetece demasiado. De todas maneras, ve a Evelyn casi a diario en la sede del Consejo de la Ciudad. Después de pasar más de dos años fuera, no necesitó demasiado tiempo para unirse a él. Aunque ésta vez no se acercó al poder con ansias de venganza o resquicios de odio hacia el sistema de facciones. Lo hizo para ayudar, lo hizo porque de verdad le importaba la vida de las personas. Tanto ella como Marcus son líderes por naturaleza, hay gente que piensa que él también lo es, pero Tobias no termina de creerlo, o tal vez no lo quiere creer.

Todavía recela bastante de la genética que le ha tocado heredar, de los genes dañados de sus padres. Ya que Marcus podía ser divergente, pero resulta imposible no seguir poniendo en duda su estabilidad mental, después de que convirtiera en un infierno sus dieciséis primeros años de vida. Han pasado diez años, y podrían pasar mil, nunca van a ser suficientes para olvidar el escozor de la piel tras haber recibido la disciplina del cinturón de su padre.

"¿Unas cervezas?", termina por proponer después de echarle un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que lleva en la muñeca izquierda.

Zeke está de acuerdo, así que salen del Pozo, abandonan el sector de Osadía y se dirigen al de Verdad, que es donde se encuentran la mayoría de locales que sirven alcohol en la nueva Chicago. A los que reorganizaron la ciudad les pareció oportuno que la zona de bares estuviera allí. Debió de ser porque el alcohol te desinhibe, te suelta la lengua y te obliga a ser sincero, lo cual no está del todo mal pensado. Es más o menos como su suero, sólo que te hace sentir un poco mejor.

Son cerca de las ocho, pero es invierno, por lo que el sitio ya está medio lleno. En el exterior es un edificio de cristal, metal y cemento que se integra sin problemas con el resto de la ciudad, pero por dentro la luz morada y fluorescente te transporta a otra parte, a otro tiempo, a los estrechos caminos de piedra de Osadía iluminados por una luz igual de fría y salpicados por el agua. Tal vez por eso le gusta ese lugar. Le hace sentir como en casa, si es que alguna vez sintió que tenía una.

Zeke pide un par de birras a la camarera, una osada más joven que él y con el pelo teñido de azul brillante, cortado de manera desigual: por un lado a la altura de la clavícula, por el otro a la altura del cuello. Es una chica atractiva: el color de su cabellera combina con el de sus ojos, tiene la cara delgada y la nariz pequeña y pecosa, pero los labios rojos porque nunca deja de mordérselos. Se ha fijado en ella varias veces, es casi imposible no hacerlo; la muchacha es bonita de verdad. No de una forma despampanante, pero tiene ese tipo de belleza sutil que a él le atrae.

Intercambian algunas miradas mientras ella le quita la chapa a los botellines con un abridor que tenía guardado en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Ella le sonríe, haciendo que se mueva el aro que perfora la parte izquierda de su labio inferior, y Tobias piensa que un día de estos hablará con ella, y le preguntará el nombre. De momento se conforma con esa sonrisa fugaz desde el otro lado de la barra. Tampoco es que necesite otra cosa.

Él y Zeke le dan la espalda a la camarera y se recuestan contra la chapa de metal del mostrador, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano.

"¿Cómo van los asuntos de seguridad?", pregunta Tobias, más que nada por hablar de algo. "¿Seguimos todos a salvo o tengo que empezar a preocuparme?".

"Todos a salvo", responde Zeke. "Esta ciudad se ha convertido en un sitio bastante aburrido desde que los de Erudición dejaron de intentar controlarla".

"Yo no diría que es aburrida", objeta Tobias. "Yo diría que es tranquila y libre y normal, y que ahora se está mejor aquí".

"Lo que he dicho: aburrida", contesta Zeke, pero sonríe. Los dos saben que está bromeando.

Se quedan en silencio durante un buen rato, observando a un grupo de chicos que juegan al billar. También son más jóvenes, no tendrán más de 18 o 20 años, a lo sumo, y la verdad es que parecen de fuera. Mucha gente se mudo a la ciudad después de los cambios en la Oficina, sobre todo personas que habían salido de otros experimentos y que vieron en Chicago el lugar ideal para deshacerse de todo ese tema del daño genético. Allí podían creer que todo el mundo era igual, podían intentar olvidar el pasado y el tiempo en el que se les consideraba personas de naturaleza inferior. Podían comenzar de nuevo.

Al mirarles, Tobias se alegra de que eso sea así. Se siente satisfecho con el trabajo que hacen desde el Consejo y feliz de que la gente haya sido capaz de seguir hacia delante después de todo lo que pasó. Le gustaría decir que él también ha continuado avanzando, que se ha adaptado a los cambios y tiene una nueva vida que le encanta vivir; pero no es así. A veces, los recuerdos todavía lo atormentan. A veces sigue sintiendo el mismo tipo de vértigo e impotencia que sentía antes, que sintió después de su muerte. Y la única forma que se le ocurre para combatirlo es atravesando una y otra vez su paisaje del miedo, para verla a ella, para asegurarse de que nunca la va a olvidar.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo aparta de sus pensamientos. Tiene suerte de que casi siempre haya alguien para hacerlo, reconoce que a veces no son demasiado saludables. Es Cara, no tenía ni idea de que iba a pasarse por allí, ella no suele frecuentar ese tipo de locales. Caleb está justo detrás de ella, como casi siempre. Tobias a veces piensa que son dos almas gemelas inseparables, y otras que él es algo así como su perrito faldero. Pero si a Cara no le molesta, él no es quién para dar su opinión al respecto, aunque ahora considere a Cara una buena amiga.

"¿Cómo lo llevas, Cuatro?", le pregunta cuando él gira la cabeza para mirarla. Lleva una camisa azul abotonada hasta el cuello, y el pelo suelto, aunque metido por detrás de las orejas. Ella es otra de las que no ha conseguido deshacerse por completo de su pasado, ni siquiera con los años. Casi siempre se viste con alguna prenda del color de Erudición, el azul; siempre va bien peinada y le gusta usar sus gafas. Tobias nunca se ha atrevido a preguntarle si de verdad es necesario que las lleve, y hoy no va a ser el día en que lo haga, porque las debe de haber olvidado en su laboratorio antes de salir de allí. En cualquier caso, prefiere mirarla a los ojos sin cristales de por medio.

"No puedo quejarme", le miente un poco, después da un trago de su botellín y nota el sabor amargo de la cerveza deslizándose a través de la garganta. Cara le sonríe, pero arruga las cejas.

"Eso es porque tú no eres de los que se quejan Tobias", dice dando media vuelta y apoyando ambos brazos sobre la barra, esperando a que la bonita camarera pase frente a ella para poder pedir.

Caleb se coloca al lado de Cara sin haberse molestado en saludarle. Suele ser así entre ellos dos, se lanzan miradas de reconocimiento mutuo pero no intercambian muchas palabras. Tobías prefiere ahorrarse tener que escuchar su voz, o ver sus gestos, tan parecidos a los de su hermana que duelen.

"¿Os apuntáis a un billar?", pregunta Zeke, que al parecer ha encontrado a más gente conocida en el recinto. O tal vez ni siquiera sean conocidas, pero Zeke es bueno haciéndose amigo de todo el mundo. Es gracioso, igual que lo era Uriah, y a las chicas les encanta eso de él. Tobias piensa en Shauna, y en su pequeña, aunque no cree que Zeke pueda hacer nada que llegue a alejarle de ellas. Eso es algo así como imposible, porque Zeke es muy leal, y todavía está enamorado hasta la médula de su chica; Tobias entiende lo que es tener ese tipo de sentimiento hacia alguien. Pero Zeke no puede evitar tener ese carácter extrovertido, y ruidoso, ni gustarle a las personas. Es el tipo de amigo que todo el mundo le gustaría tener.

Al final acaban formando tres equipos para echar una partida al billar: Cara juega con Caleb, y son un hueso duro de roer, porque ambos golpean las bolas con precisión matemática y casi nunca fallan. Las dos nuevas amigas de Zeke forman un tándem más bien flojo, aunque tiene que reconocer que son una compañía bastante agradable; mientras Zeke y él hacen gala de la buena puntería que les brindo tener que pasar por la iniciación de Osadía. Él es mejor que su amigo, siempre lo fue, y aunque tampoco le gusta restregárselo a veces tiene que contenerse para no corregirle.

La naturaleza competitiva de Tobias hace que esté completamente concentrado en el paño verde de la mesa de billar cuando Cara le da un codazo para llamar su atención.

"Mira quien ha venido: tu jefa", le dice.

"Joder, Cara", contesta mosqueado. "He fallado el golpe por tu culpa".

Levanta la cabeza para comprobar que efectivamente Johanna está allí. Ella capta su mirada y él hace un gesto a modo de saludo. Le sorprende ver que está acompañada por dos completos desconocidos. Uno es un hombre alto, al menos tan alto como él. Tiene el pelo canoso y es curiosa la forma en que sus mechones blancos se convierten en azules con la luz del lugar, aunque su rictus y su mirada severa absorben cualquier atisbo de simpatía que pudiera encontrarle al tipo. Tendrá más o menos la edad de su padre, piensa, y odia como todavía lo recuerda todo de él. Viste un traje negro bien planchado, camisa blanca y corbata gris muy ajustada al cuello de la camisa.

Su otra acompañante es una mujer joven, Tobias calcula que más o menos de su misma edad, unos 26, año arriba año abajo. Tiene el pelo largo y liso, de un color indescifrable, y también va vestida completamente de negro, aunque de manera más informal a como lo hace el hombre. Lleva medias negras, falda vaquera también negra, un jersey de cuello vuelto del mismo color y unas botas militares en tono granate, con los cordones sin terminar de atar. Puede que sea familia de Johanna o alguien de Cordialidad que se le pasó por alto las veces que estuvo allí, aunque ella parece recién salida de Osadía, con los ojos duros y fríos, y enmarcados en negro.

"Te toca otra vez", le dice Cara, que se las ha apañado para colar la mayoría de sus bolas por los agujeros durante su turno. Tobias resopla intentando maquinar la forma de terminar ganando la partida. Odia perder, pero sobre todo odia perder contra ella. Porque si lo hace se pondrá insoportable e intentará darle lecciones de trigonometría aplicada al billar durante el resto de la noche.

Lamentablemente la estrategia no le funciona, pero por suerte Cara se quiere marchar antes de que le dé tiempo a empezar la clase. En realidad no se alegra de que ella se marche, le gusta pasar tiempo con ella, es distinta a la mayoría de las chicas que conoce: más madura, más centrada, mucho más ácida en líneas generales. Quien no le da ninguna pena que se marche es Caleb, casi no soporta tenerlo cerca. Aunque haya aprendido a no sentir rencor hacia el chico, le hace sentir otras muchas cosas y no tiene ganas de luchar contra ellas. No esa noche.

Zeke y él vuelven a la barra por quinta vez para pedir otra cerveza, la chica del pelo azul le regala una sonrisa más amplia en esta ocasión y se roza el piercing del labio con la lengua. Definitivamente, va a tener que preguntarle el nombre en un futuro cercano. Ahora el local está atestado de gente: bailando, bebiendo, sobre todo bebiendo. Zeke, que ha cambiado la cerveza por una copa en la última ronda, mantiene una animada charla con las dos chicas que conoció al principio de la noche. Tobias se dedica a observar la forma en que actúa la gente que le rodea y a clasificarles por facciones. Cada vez le cuesta más encajar a cada uno en una sola facción. La ropa multicolor tampoco es que ayude… hasta que su mirada choca con la chica vestida de negro que acompañaba a Johanna, y después con Johanna, que le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque.

Tobias sonríe un poco forzado y asiente con la cabeza, luego da media vuelta y resopla. "Zeke", llama a su amigo y coloca una mano sobre su hombro. Él se gira para mirarle. "Tengo que ir al final de la barra. Johanna quiere algo de mí… o no sé. Querrá presentarme a sus colegas".

"Vale, te acompaño", responde él. Tobias piensa que sólo lo hace para quitarse a las dos chavalas de encima.

Se abren camino a través de la muchedumbre, esquivando algunos cuerpos, rozando otros para poder pasar; la música resulta bastante ensordecedora y le retumba un poco en la cabeza. Zeke está en su salsa, porque le encanta el ruido, por el contario él disfruta mucho más del silencio. Aunque no va a negar que todo el alboroto que montaban los osados cuando llegó allí desde Abnegación le resultó liberador y excitante, y contagioso.

Johanna Reyes ha cambiado poco desde que la vio por primera vez, quizá lo más notorio en cuanto a su aspecto sea que ya casi nunca esconde la cicatriz de su cara bajo una cortina de pelo. Ella es la principal responsable de que Tobias llegase al Consejo como asesor y también de que aún continúe allí, impidiendo que abandone el cargo cada vez que a él se le ha pasado por la cabeza hacerlo. De hecho, ella probablemente espera que en algún momento Tobías sea quien recoja el testigo al mando del Consejo, pero él no tiene claro que vaya a hacerlo. La política le atrae, en cierto modo, pero no sabe si será capaz de soportar el peso de una responsabilidad excesiva, y no quiere ascender puestos sólo porque gente que lo aprecia, como Johanna o su madre, esté dispuesta a promocionarle o deseen que lo haga.

"Tobias", dice al verle, "y Zeke", añade después, saludando a ambos con un beso en la mejilla. "Ha sido muy oportuno encontraros, yo estoy muerta, necesito largarme de este sitio, pero a Amy le gustaría ver un poco lo que se cuece en la noche de la ciudad".

Ella y las otras dos personas que la acompañaban al entrar están sentadas en unos taburetes altos al lado de la barra. Johanna y la chica beben un botellín de cerveza, el hombre algún tipo de licor marrón oscuro servido en vaso bajo. Zeke intercambia una mirada con Tobias que éste descifra fácilmente como _¿tú sabes quién coño es Amy?. _Tobias le devuelve otra mirada en respuesta: _obviamente se trata de la chica que tenemos en frente, que por cierto tiene las piernas más largas que he visto nunca._

Johanna observa su conversación silenciosa y los ojos de los dos chicos clavados en las piernas de Amy con poco disimulo. La muchacha, mientras tanto, no hace otra cosa aparte de ignorar su presencia y hablar con el hombre que tiene al lado mientras arranca la pegatina de su botellín.

"Ya es suficiente", murmura Johanna mirándoles alternativamente a ambos.

En los últimos años los dos han adquirido una especie de extraña confianza con la mujer. Trabajan cerca de ella, y ella ejerce de política de manera implacable, pero a la vez es una mujer cercana y accesible. Tobías sospecha que en algún momento del pasado mantuvo una especie de romance con Marcus, por sus comentarios, y por la forma en que a veces habla de él como si se tratase de alguien a quien conoció en profundidad, de un amigo íntimo. Esa es la parte de Johanna que más tira para atrás a Tobias. Le obliga a hacerse preguntas, como, ¿realmente se puede ser una buena persona y tener aprecio a Marcus al mismo tiempo? O, ¿qué es lo que hubo en realidad entre ellos dos y cuándo? ¿Fue mientras él y su madre todavía estaban en casa o antes de que él naciera?.

Johanna se gira hacia sus acompañantes y pronuncia sus nombres. "Amy, Richard, estos son Zeke Pedrad y Tobias Eaton". Sus acompañantes se incorporan de los taburetes y hacen una leve inflexión de cabeza. "Los dos trabajan conmigo, Zeke en la sección de seguridad. Tobias es mi asesor en el Consejo"

Richard es el primero en adelantarse para estrecharles la mano, después la chica hace lo mismo. Tobias nota como tiene los dedos largos y helados, muy parecidos a los de él. También se da cuenta de que es zurda.

"Ellos son Richard Blackwell y Amy Smith", continúa Johanna. "Trabajan para una agencia del Gobierno, ya sabéis el que está en Whasington". Se detiene un momento para darles una mirada cómplice a Zeke y a él. Tobías sabe que lo hace porque ninguno de los tres conocía la existencia de una ciudad con ese nombre, ni de un gobierno central hace no tantos años. "Han venido para supervisar los progresos en la rehabilitación y repoblación de la ciudad, para comprobar que lo estamos haciendo bien: ya me entendéis, chicos".

Tobias lo entiende perfectamente. Lo que Johanna quiere decir es: _andaos con ojo, no hagáis nada poco apropiado en su presencia e intentad venderles que este es el mejor sitio sobre la tierra cuando estén cerca._

"Bueno", Johanna sigue hablando de manera desenfadada, aunque hay un deje de preocupación en su voz. "Les he traído porque quería mostrarles lo animada que es la vida nocturna de Chicago y lo normales que han vuelto a ser nuestros jóvenes. Pero ya no puedo con mi alma, ni Richard tampoco, así que vamos a marcharnos. Sin embargo a Amy le ha gustado este sitio y le apetece quedarse un poco más, ¿os importaría hacerle compañía un ratito?".

"No te preocupes Johanna", dice la tal Amy, "puedo cuidarme muy bien sola, ya soy mayorcita".

"Ni hablar, querida", replica Johanna. "Eres nuestra invitada y debes de ser tratada como tal".

Johanna y Richard se despiden primero de Amy, y luego de Zeke y de él, aunque antes de marcharse, ella tira un poco de la manga de la camiseta de Tobias para decirle algo en voz baja.

"Ten cuidado con ella. Aunque parezca increíble, va a ser la responsable de que nos den o no esa subvención que estábamos esperando". Tobías asiente con la cabeza. "Y asegúrate de que llega de una pieza a su alojamiento. Le he asignado una de las casas vacías que quedan en el sector de Abnegación, acompáñala hasta allí".

Tobias vuelve a asentir, aunque no puede evitar que se le dibuje una mueca en la cara. Odia tener que ser amable por obligación, y odia tener que hacer de niñera con una desconocida. Por suerte, sabe que Zeke se ocupará de la parte de ser agradable y él sólo tendrá que llevar a la chica a casa cuando ella diga que quiere marcharse, aunque hasta eso le da pereza.

Todo sucede tal y como había previsto. Zeke despliega todo su encanto con la chavala, que se ríe con él mientras se toma una cerveza detrás de otra, después de haber llamado por teléfono a Shauna para informarle de que no va a aparecer por casa hasta tarde. Tobias les observa conversar, aunque no se centra mucho en ninguno de los temas de los que hablan. De vez en cuando aporta alguna palabra suelta fingiendo interés en lo que dicen y poco más. No obstante, le llaman poderosamente la atención los tatuajes que el pelo de la chica deja entrever en la parte alta de su espalda. Ella se ha quitado el jersey que llevaba, quedándose con una camiseta de tirantes negra que se le pega a la piel y deja a la vista un amplio escote por delante y por detrás. La larga melena se esparce formando una cortina de mechones anaranjados, pero por debajo de ella se aprecian varios párrafos o frases escritas con tinta negra.

No es que a Tobias vaya a impresionarle cualquier chica que lleve un tatuaje, porque estos eran muy comunes en Osadía. Pero le llama la atención que se trate de palabras, de tantas palabras, en lugar de dibujos. Y siente curiosidad por saber qué es lo que lleva escrito en la piel, ya que la distancia a la que se encuentran y la poca luz no le permite leerlas.

* * *

**a/n: **hola!. Soy bastante nueva en el fandom de Divergente, pero me apetecía mucho escribir sobre Four/Tobias. Esto va para laaargo, y como habréis comprobado, sucede varios años después del final de los libros. ¿Alguien me da su opinión?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo que nos queda por vivir – capítulo dos**_

* * *

La noche transcurre en esas: Zeke bromeando, la chica riendo, todos bebiendo, hasta que Zeke dice que es demasiado tarde y tiene que volver a casa. Eso es exactamente lo que le gustaría hacer a Tobias, largarse a casa y dormir la borrachera incipiente que se está agarrando; pero la cruda realidad es que tendrá que permanecer en el antro hasta que Amy decida que la fiesta se ha terminado para ella.

Por una vez agradece el volumen de la música del sitio, porque eso complica el intercambiar palabras y cuando lo hacen, los dos tienen que repetir la frase varias veces para que su voz se escuche por encima del estruendo musical. Está claro que si la cosa no funciona con más fluidez es porque ni él ni ella ponen mucho empeño en que lo haga. Así que siguen bebiendo una cerveza detrás de otra y de vez en cuando se miran y se fuerzan a sonreír.

Amy anuncia que quiere irse a casa a eso de las tres de la madrugada. Tobias calcula que entre ambos se deben de haber bebido la mitad de las reservas de cerveza del lugar. No es que esté como una cuba, pero se le traba bastante la lengua cuando le dice que va a acompañarla hasta Abnegación; omite la parte referente a sus pocas ganas de hacerlo.

Mientras caminan entre cuerpos que se mueven sudorosos al compás de la música, se percata de que probablemente él no sea el más ebrio del local y piensa que pocos de los clientes del sitio deben de tener un origen abnegado: a ellos no les educaron para entender el contacto físico como algo natural, y allí dentro hay mucho roce. Tiene que frenarse y volver la cabeza en busca de Amy, que de repente ha desaparecido de su lado. Se pone nervioso hasta que la encuentra, atrapada entre un grupo de chicos que han hecho un círculo alrededor de ella; empuja a uno con el hombro y agarra la fina y fría mano de la muchacha para que no se le escape otra vez.

Caminan en silencio hasta el sector de Abnegación. No les separan más de un par de manzanas de allí, aunque es cierto que para llegar es necesario pasar por algunas zonas que aún permanecen deshabitadas. Territorios que hace años pertenecieron a los Sin Facción y que ahora se encuentran en el proceso de ser rehabilitados.

"¿Recuerdas cuál es la dirección que te dio Johanna?", pregunta Tobias una vez que están inmersos entre bloques de abnegadas casas grises.

"Sí, claro", contesta ella, que no deja de acercar las manos a su boca para calentárselas con el aliento. "Vinimos por la tarde, pude dejar mis maletas allí. De hecho creo que sabría llegar perfectamente yo sola, así que puedes marcharte Cuatro".

Tobías vacila un poco, no sabe si irse o acompañarla hasta la puerta, y en esas está cuando cae en que ella le acaba de llamar Cuatro. Lo piensa por un segundo, pero rápidamente decide dejarlo estar. Habrá escuchado a Zeke decirlo en algún momento de la noche. Tal vez Zeke le había estado hablando de él y sus funciones como asesor de Johanna Reyes. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

"No. Voy contigo. No quiero meterme en problemas con Johanna", contesta secamente.

Ella rebusca algo en el interior de los bolsillos de su abrigo, y acaba sacando un juego de llaves. Las mantiene en su mano, moviéndolas con agilidad entre los dedos hasta que llegan a la puerta del domicilio en cuestión.

"Aquí es", dice intentando encajar la llave dentro de la cerradura con poco éxito. Le tiemblan las manos, él no sabe si porque está ebria y no atina, o por el frío.

"Déjame a mí", le dice Tobias. "Estas cerraduras se atascan fácilmente. Viví hace tiempo en una de estas casas". Le quita el juego de llaves de las manos y encaja una de ellas dentro de la ranura en la que se suponía que tenía que entrar. Necesita tirar del pomo con fuerza y girar varias veces la llave hasta que consigue abrir la puerta. Después la sostiene para que ella pase.

Amy atraviesa la puerta resoplando. "Estoy segura de que el Polo Norte es bastante más acogedor que este lugar", murmura entre dientes mientras palpa la pared en busca de un interruptor de la luz. Luego vuelve a acercarse las manos a la boca; su aliento forma nubes blancas sobre los nudillos ligeramente azulados.

Tobias suelta una ligera carcajada. "Sí, hace algo de fresco. ¿En el lugar del que vienes no había invierno o qué?.

"Sí que había invierno", responde ella con poca gentileza. "Y también calefacciones dentro de las casas".

"Bienvenida a Abnegación, Amy Smith", exclama Tobias con algo de sorna. "Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia. Para cualquier cosa, vivo al otro lado del río, aunque supongo que no nos quedará otra que volver a vernos".

Normalmente no es de los que hacen bromas, ni disfruta de las desgracias ajenas. Pero reconoce que está bastante afectado por el alcohol, y que le chica no le ha caído demasiado bien. Parece altiva y tiene una mirada extraña y difícil de diseccionar. No deja ver mucho de ella, aparte de una especie de apatía hacia todo. No se fía de las personas a las que no puede leer fácilmente.

"Ha sido un placer, Cuatro", dice ella con sarcasmo. "Espero que todos por aquí sean tan agradables como tú. Ya nos vemos".

Tobias arruga la frente cuando vuelve a escuchar su antiguo apodo de osado. Puede consentir que se dirijan así a él sus amigos: Christina, Cara o Zeke, o cualquiera que le conociera antes de que las cosas cambiasen. Pero por fin se ha reconciliado con su propio nombre. Estuvo a punto de cambiar de apellido varias veces, ya que los nuevos catastros ofrecían esa posibilidad. Pero no lo hizo. Lo asumió de la misma forma que tuvo que asumir todo su pasado y aprender a vivir con él. En cualquier caso, no va a permitir que una desconocida le llame Cuatro, no importa como haya llegado a averiguar la palabra.

"No me llames así. Tengo aprecio por mi nombre".

"Como gustes Tobias… Eaton", pronuncia su nombre alargando las letras, mientras se envuelve a sí misma con los brazos para mitigar el frío. Vuelven salir ligeras nubes de vapor de su boca cuando habla. Eso hace que él se lo piense dos veces antes de marcharse.

"Vale. Voy a ayudarte a poner eso en marcha", afirma con poca determinación en la voz, señalando con la cabeza la chimenea que hay en la pared de la derecha. "No quiero que Johanna me culpe si palmas de hipotermia esta noche".

Ella se dedica a observar mientras él se dedica a preparar todo lo necesario para encender un fuego, lo cual le saca bastante de quicio.

"Si te movieras un poco se te pasaría el frío", comenta cabreado.

"Pues dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer", contesta la chica castañeando los dientes y frotándose los brazos con ambas manos.

"Para empezar, busca un mechero, o cerillas. Cualquiera de las dos cosas me sirve".

Ella da unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del salón, abriendo cajones, comprobando los escasos muebles. Después se dirige a la cocina, y por el ruido, Tobias sabe que continúa con la búsqueda. Cuando la escucha regresar, gira la cabeza para mirarla. Tiene el pelo muy largo y muy naranja, las cejas finas, los labios gruesos y con ligeros restos de carmín. "¿No ha habido suerte?".

"El frío me congela las ideas", dice ella con una suave sonrisa. Es la primera vez en toda la noche que encuentra algo suave en la muchacha. "Tiene que haber uno en mi bolso". Cuando se acerca para dárselo vuelve a comprobar lo gélida que resulta la piel de su mano.

Tobias está en cuclillas frente a la chimenea. Ha tenido que salir al exterior para recoger unos cuantos leños del cobertizo que sabe que hay en cada uno de los patios traseros de cada una de las viviendas de Abnegación. No le gusta pasar por ese sector. Siempre lo evita, en la medida de lo posible, y cuando se ve obligado a hacerlo, los recuerdos se le echan encima con la misma fuerza que una avalancha de rocas cae por la ladera inclinada de una colina. Por eso agradece tener los sentidos bastante nublados por el alcohol.

Ella se arrodilla a su lado mientras él prende el papel de un viejo periódico de Erudición que encontró por la casa. Nota la mirada de la chica clavada en sus manos, y eso le incomoda bastante. "Esperemos que encienda", dice tratando de aligerar el ambiente. "La madera está un poco húmeda".

Los dos se quedan observando la forma en que las llamas lentamente se abren camino en la chimenea. Los restos de la borrachera hacen que se queden algo atrapados mirándolas, y que resulten en cierto modo hipnóticas. Amy se frota las manos frente al fuego, tiene la piel clara, el pelo del mismo color que las llamas, algunas pecas en los alrededores de la nariz. Él aparta la vista en cuanto se da cuenta de que lo que contemplaba no era el fuego, sino a ella.

Carraspea un poco antes de hablar. "Bueno… ahora sí que me voy".

"Si fuera mi casa te ofrecería algo…".

"¿Algo de qué?"

"No sé… algo de beber. Es el tipo de cosas que hacemos en casa cuando tenemos invitados"

"Ya he bebido suficiente por hoy, pero gracias", contesta con desgana, pero no hace ningún intento de incorporarse.

"De nada. Me educaron para comportarme con cortesía con las visitas"

De repente, el aire se vuelve denso, caliente y pesado, y siente los efectos del alcohol regresar con fuerza a su sistema; nota como se apoderan de él. No entiende por qué pero le hace gracia eso de la cortesía con las visitas, y sonríe, y se deja caer sobre las rodillas, a la misma posición en la que está ella.

"¿Vas a tener que contarme por qué te llaman Cuatro, Tobias Eaton?", le susurra inclinándose ligeramente hacia él, arqueando las cejas. Dicho esto, comienza a bajar la cremallera su cazadora. Sus manos han perdido el tono azulado que tenían hace un rato. Tobias se deja hacer; la verdad es que la prenda comenzaba a molestarle y la temperatura del lugar se ha caldeado bastante en el poco rato que lleva el fuego encendido.

Todo empieza a suceder a cámara lenta, o tal vez demasiado rápido como para que a Tobias le dé tiempo a procesarlo. Amy se gira hacia él y le desliza la cazadora por los hombros. Piensa que va a besarle, que es muy posible que lo haga, pero ella solo le mira intensamente a los ojos. Los suyos siguen siendo fríos, en algún punto entre el azul verdoso y el gris.

Amy ya tenía su abrigo desabrochado, por lo que Tobías la imita y lo desliza por sus hombros. Recuerda de pronto los tatuajes que vio en su espalda mientras estaban en el bar, y piensa que si se están quitando ropa el uno al otro puede ser un buen momento para comprobar qué es lo que ponía en esas líneas. Agarra la parte de debajo de su jersey y tira de él hacia arriba; ella colabora elevando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Cuando lo saca observa como su pelo vuelve a caer en cascada sobre sus hombros, blancos, pero no hasta el punto de resultar enfermizos. Luego tuerce ligeramente su cuerpo para poder ver su espalda; ella no pone ninguna objeción.

Aparta su pelo hacia un lado con la intención le leer más fácilmente las líneas de tinta negra. No se trata de un solo párrafo, ni de unas cuantas líneas. Toda la parte superior de su espalda está plagada de letras que forman frases. Se acerca un poco más a ella para poder verlas mejor. La luz de la hoguera las distorsiona y hace que parezca que están en movimiento, o tal vez pueda culpar a la borrachera de la falta de nitidez y sentido en las palabras. Pasa un dedo por encima, sin apenas rozarla, pensando que quizá el tacto le ayude a descifrar los que son. Ella tiembla un poco con el contacto, la piel se le pone de gallina y gira el cuerpo para estar mirándole otra vez.

"¿Qué es lo que pone?", pregunta Tobias. "No consigo leerlo".

"Es personal", responde ella. "Y está escrito en latín. No creo que conozcas ese idioma".

"¿Latín?".

"Una lengua muerta", explica Amy. "Seguramente nunca hayas escuchado hablar de ella. La hablaban en el otro extremo del mundo, hace muchísimo tiempo".

Tobías intenta descifrar sus palabras, pero entre el calor repentino de la habitación y la embriaguez no tiene la cabeza es su momento más lúcido. Cuando ella coloca las manos en sus costados y eleva la camiseta que lleva puesta con la intención de quitársela empieza a imaginarse a dónde les puede conducir la situación. La parte racional que le queda le advierte que el camino que están tomando los acontecimientos puede ser un error garrafal, pero su parte racional en esos momentos se encuentra reducida a la mínima expresión, es sólo una vocecilla en su cabeza, baja y distorsionada.

Amy no gira su cuerpo para poder ver la obra de arte que tiene dibujada en la espalda, pero se acerca más a él, mucho más, y se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas. La acción hace que su falda vaquera y ajustada ascienda más allá de sus muslos, dejando a la vista la mayor parte de sus prolongadas piernas, a las que cubre fina, oscura y levemente transparente tela de licra. No puede evitar colocar una mano sobre cada una de ellas y empujarla más hacia él al notar como la chica recorre el tatuaje en espiral que se enreda en su cuello con las yemas de un par de dedos. Luego siente la humedad cálida de una lengua sobre la piel, y tiene que cerrar los ojos.

Un pinchazo en la entrepierna le indica que han alcanzado un punto de no retorno. Sube las manos por la espalda de la muchacha hasta que llegan a su nuca y la atrae hacia sus labios, para besarla. Ella responde a su beso con ganas de más, mordiéndole el labio antes de separarse, cuando ya no les queda más aire en los pulmones.

Como apenas se conocen y no tienen mucho que decirse el uno al otro se dedican a devorarse la boca y a recorrer con las manos un cuerpo desconocido; a quitarse las prendas que les quedaban encima. Amy tiene la piel suave y con muchas pequeñas pecas diseminadas por todas partes; los labios apetecibles y dulces. Nota el frío en la espada cuando ella le empuja hacia atrás, contra el suelo, y decide que el único sofá de la habitación puede resultar un lugar bastante más cómodo si van a seguir adelante con eso. Ella opone un poco de resistencia, pero se deja conducir hasta allí y tiene la brillante idea de apagar la única luz que había encendida de camino.

La suave luz anaranjada que emiten las llamas hace que el cuerpo de la chica le parezca asombroso y deseable, una vez que la tiene de nuevo sentada sobre sus piernas. Lo transita a su gusto y ella emite suaves gemidos en respuesta, mientras siguen jugando con la lengua y con los labios en la boca del otro.

No es la primera vez que Tobias hace algo así, y sabe que probablemente no será la última. No se siente capaz de soportar la carga de una relación, pero suele dejarse llevar por la necesidad de contacto físico algunos ratos, algunas veces, si la otra persona merece la pena y tiene buena disposición. Y aunque sepa que probablemente con ella mañana será complicado, prefiere no pensar en mañana en esos momentos.

* * *

Lo despierta el aire frío de la mañana y la poca luz que se cuela a través de la tela gris de las cortinas de la habitación. Siente un martilleo insistente en ambas sienes que enseguida identifica como resaca, e inmediatamente después nota una mata de pelo hacerle cosquillas en el costado, y sobre el hombro. Tarda unos segundo en ponerse en situación, porque no todos los días se despierta con un cuerpo pegado al suyo en el salón de una casa abnegada. Están tapados por la colcha que anoche cubría el sofá, pero aún así resulta evidente que están desnudos, lo siente en toda la piel, en las palpitaciones de su entrepierna.

Mueve los ojos hacia las brasas todavía candentes de la chimenea en un intento de pensar con claridad, tratando de recordar cuál es el siguiente paso en estos casos: cuando te despiertas al lado de una desconocida y no recuerdas qué es lo que te ha llevado hasta allí. El problema es que él recuerda perfectamente la sucesión de acontecimientos de la noche anterior, así que tampoco encuentra excusas. Estaba borracho y una chica preciosa empezó a quitarle la ropa de manera inesperada. Lo demás ya es historia.

Ella se revuelve contra él y le pega un poco más a su cuerpo, probablemente debido a que la temperatura ha vuelto a bajar. Decide girarse un poco y pasar un brazo por encima de su espalda, con la intención de compartir su calor corporal, porque la chica tiene la piel congelada. Eso es lo que mejor recuerda de ella; su piel fría y suave, y sus labios cálidos. Vuelve a fijarse en su pelo, parece algo menos rojo que ayer, y utiliza la mano que ella no inmoviliza para apartarle unos cuantos mechones de la cara.

El movimiento la despierta. Ella abre los ojos ligeramente y parecen desubicados; siguen resultando de un tono difícil de descifrar, ayer eran más azules, mientras que con la luz de la mañana parecen más verdes. Por un segundo, Tobias teme tener que presenciar, o peor que eso, tener que formar parte de una escena de ternura mañanera. Pero gracias a Dios, Amy no es de ese tipo de chicas y se aparta de él en cuanto abre los ojos del todo. Sin embargo, ella no parece tener ningún problema con la desnudez. Se incorpora y tiene que saltar por encima de él para poder bajarse del sofá. Busca su ropa interior por las baldosas del suelo, y después se sienta de espaldas a él para ponerse las medias.

Tobias observa los tatuajes que bajan desde sus cervicales hasta más allá de la mitad de su espalda, llena de trazos de tinta formando palabras, en letra cursiva. Está a punto de volver a preguntarle por su significado, pero se abstiene. Aunque tenga curiosidad no quiere resultar insistente. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para incorporarse por culpa de las palpitaciones que todavía tiene en la cabeza. Ayer debió de beberse hasta el agua de los floreros.

"¿Tú no tienes resaca?, le pregunta sujetándose las sienes con las manos.

Ella se encoge de hombros. "No demasiado mala, la verdad. La cerveza no me deja mucha". Se recuesta contra el respaldo y eleva las caderas para acabar de subirse las medias. Tienen una carrera que llega desde el pié hasta el muslo, y eso le hace preguntarse si no fue demasiado delicado al quitárselas.

"Oh, mira esto", exclama ella desde atrás después de unos minutos de silencio. Ayer no me fije en que estaba ahí".

Tobias gira ligeramente la cabeza para verla observando atentamente su espalda, luego vuelve la mirada al frente, a las brasas de la hoguera. Instantes después empieza a notar los fríos dedos de Amy rozando su espalda.

"¿Qué significa todo esto, Cuatro?", le pregunta.

"Es personal", responde él, repitiendo sus palabras de la noche anterior.

"Sé que son vuestras antiguas facciones", dice Amy, todavía repasando su espalda, perfilando los círculos que envuelven el símbolo de cada facción. Por la altura a la que la siente, sabe que se encuentra en Verdad. "¿Pero por qué te dibujaste todos ellos? ¿Nadie te dijo que los tatuajes son para toda la vida?".

A Tobias no le apetece contestar a esa pregunta, ni quiere darle explicaciones a una extraña. Vuelve a mirarla, aunque ella le ignora. Se ha colocado de rodillas por detrás de él y parece fascinada con los tatuajes, sigue tocándole con mucha suavidad. La sensación no es del todo desagradable.

Ella no tiene claro que es lo que más le llama la atención de él, si la tinta esparcida por toda la piel, o la forma en que sus músculos se contraen levemente cada vez que lo toca, como si temiera que pudiera hacerle daño. Observándole, entiende la razón por la que anoche no se pudo resistir; el chico es…, es un borde, eso sobre todo. Pero además es atractivo y misterioso, y de todas formas ella tampoco es demasiado simpática. La vida le ha enseñado a no serlo. En cualquier caso, no ha ido a Chicago para hacer amigos, ni para encontrar amantes, ni ninguna estupidez por el estilo. Tiene cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. Lo de anoche fue un lapsus que no debería de repetirse. Podría culpar al alcohol, al frío helador, y a que no le apetecía pasar su primera noche en esa horrible casa a solas, pero se culpa a sí misma, porque eso es lo que le enseñaron a hacer.

Cuando ha mirado suficiente rato la piel de Tobias, y ha comprobado que los emblemas son básicamente iguales a los que había en su ciudad, es incapaz de reprimir la pregunta durante más rato. "¿Por qué te llaman Cuatro?".

Él estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, y su voz le sobresalta. La situación, la casa abnegada, la muchacha recorriendo su espalda con los dedos, han llevado a su cabeza una avalancha de recuerdos que en ese momento no quiere tener. Endereza la espalda y vuelve a ponerla igual de rígida que si tuviera un barra de hierro por columna vertebral.

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?".

"Sí, claro", responde ella. "No tiene que ser tan difícil de explicar. La verdad es que en el lugar del que vengo no solemos usar números para referirnos a las personas".

"Pues termina de vestirte y puedes acompañarme, si quieres".

Ha pronunciado esas palabras sin detenerse demasiado a pensar en ellas. Comprueba cómo ella le sigue mirando mientras él busca por el suelo la camiseta que le quitó ayer. Cuando intercepta sus ojos, Amy baja la mirada y empieza a quitarse las medias que se había puesto hace un momento. "¿Entonces no quieres venir?", pregunta, deseando que la respuesta pueda ser no.

"Voy a vestirme con otra cosa", aclara ella, y señala la carrera que le recorre la pierna. "Había olvidado que tengo una maleta aquí".

Amy se viste con unos vaqueros ajustados, la misma camiseta negra de tirantes que llevaba ayer y un enorme jersey de lana de color gris oscuro, tan grande que cae sobre uno de sus hombros, dejándolo al aire. Después se pone sus botas granate y empieza a dar vueltas por la casa con un cepillo de dientes en la mano.

"¿Qué buscas?", pregunta Tobias.

"¿Un baño? ¿O aquí tampoco usabais esas cosas?".

Él señala una puerta con la mano, y ella al menos tiene la decencia de darle las gracias. "Si quieres un espejo tendrás que subir al piso de arriba", le grita al escuchar el agua del grifo del lavabo.

"No lo necesito, Gracias", dice ella en respuesta.

Tiene que reconocer que agradece que Amy no sea lo que se dice muy habladora. Él tampoco lo es.

* * *

**a/n: **¿alguien me da una opinión sobre esto?

Sweet, ya sé que tu lo harás. Buenos días princesa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lo que nos queda por vivir – capítulo tres.**_

* * *

Antes de de salir, Amy se desespera buscando algo con lo que prepararse un café en la casa abnegada, sin resultado aparente. Tobias promete que pararán en algún sitio del camino para que pueda tomarlo. Pasan de nuevo por el sector sin facción; de día es más fácil apreciar los cambios que se han ido produciendo también en esa zona. Aún quedan algunos boquetes en las aceras y las nuevas farolas todavía no se encienden por la noche, pero los edificios, aunque continúen deshabitados, ya cuentan con cristales en las ventanas y se han rellenado las grietas que antes los atravesaban de pared a pared. En poco tiempo, el lugar estará listo para que más habitantes de la frontera vivan allí.

Tobias piensa en las posibles rutas para dirigirse a Osadía desde el sector de Abnegación, y todas le resultan demasiado largas. La mejor opción, y lo sabe, es ir en tren. Ahora todo el mundo usa ese medio de transporte; es efectivo, poco contaminante, y está regulado: cuenta con paradas regladas por toda la ciudad. Por supuesto, ya no es necesario subir o bajar de ellos mientras están en marcha; aunque Tobias echa de menos poder hacerlo. Pensó que no lo haría, pero echa de menos el subidón constante de adrenalina que suponía la vida osada. Aunque por otra parte, él siempre camina por un lado de la acera, dejando sitio para que pasen los demás, haciendo un simple asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo cuando se cruza con alguien, tal y como le enseñaron a hacer en Abnegación. Por eso le pone negro que Amy vaya haciendo eses y cada vez aparezca a un lado diferente de la acera, o que haga equilibrismos sobre el bordillo. Se plantea seriamente haber cometido un error de cálculo cuando estimó que tendría la misma edad que él.

Se sientan a esperar que llegue el tren en una parada de la Avenida Michigan. No tarda ni cinco minutos en hacerlo. No ha dejado de ser extraño para él subir los tres escalones que se despliegan desde el interior para montar en ellos, o una vez dentro, disponer de asientos para sentarse y no tener que hacerlo en el suelo. Aunque lo que más le descoloca de todo es el hilo musical. Se acostumbró a que fuera el murmullo del viento lo que lo acompañaba en cada trayecto, le gustaba que fuera así.

Por suerte, el sector de Osadía no cuenta con parada. Todavía se están pensando qué hacer con esa parte de la ciudad: se ha planteado construir en su interior un inmenso centro comercial, con cines, restaurantes, zonas de ocio y todo eso. La idea consigue que a Tobias se le revuelvan las tripas. Pasó la mitad del tiempo que estuvo allí queriendo marcharse, pero si derrumban el sitio, ¿a dónde irá para seguir viendo a Tris?.

"Vamos", le dice a Amy. "Tenemos que bajarnos".

Ella le sigue hasta una de las dos puertas que hay en el vagón y no dice nada, ni se asusta al ver cómo presiona el botón verde que las abre. Tampoco le pregunta si es un loco suicida cuando ve la forma en que se asoma al vacio agarrándose con ambas manos a los dos extremos de las puertas, dejando que la mayor parte de su cuerpo caiga hacia el exterior para notar como el aire le sacude la cara. Eso hace que se sienta libre; que se sienta vivo. Nunca ha dejado de ser así.

"El tren no para aquí, si quieres venir vas a tener que saltar", informa Tobias mientras se empuja de nuevo hacia dentro, gritando para que Amy pueda escucharle por encima del viento.

Ella no se inmuta demasiado con la información; se limita a encogerse de hombros y a decir: "No va muy rápido. Puedo hacerlo", y a ponerle una sonrisita de suficiencia.

"Entonces, las damas primero".

Amy lo aparta de la puerta y se coloca en la misma posición en la estaba él, disfrutando de la forma en que el viento choca contra su cara y le revuelve el pelo. Inspira un segundo y se deja caer; en el aire ya tiene todos los músculos en tensión para aprovechar el impulso en lugar de darse de bruces contra la grava. Al tocar el suelo con un pie, flexiona levemente las rodillas y cuando pisa con el otro es para dar la siguiente zancada.

Al observarla, Tobias tiene la certeza de que no es la primera vez que la chica salta desde un vehículo en movimiento. Él usa casi la misma técnica que ella para bajar: elegante, con gracia, sin un solo traspiés o indicio de desequilibrio. Es un ejercicio de control y coordinación entre el cuerpo y la mente que él continúa disfrutando cada vez.

"¿Habías saltado antes desde muchos trenes en marcha?", le pregunta Tobias mientras la conduce hasta el túnel de entrada al Pozo.

"Trenes nunca, camiones un montón", responde ella

"¿Y eso?".

"Cuando era adolescente el transporte público era un lujo que no me podía permitir, así que mis amigos y yo nos escondíamos en camiones que transportaban mercancías por la ciudad para llegar antes a cualquier parte. Saltábamos de ellos cuando todavía estaban en marcha; era la forma más segura de que no nos pillasen".

"¿De dónde vienes, Amy?", vuelve a preguntar él.

"Una ciudad pequeña del medio oeste, a un montón de Kilómetros de aquí. No creo ni que te suene el nombre", afirma ella. Luego se apresura a preguntar por el prometido café.

No sabe exactamente por qué, pero Tobías piensa que ella miente, aunque tampoco tenga claras las razones que pueda tener para hacerlo.

Cuando llegan al Pozo, Amy tiene los ojos extremadamente abiertos, tal vez para adaptarse a la escasez de luz. Los faroles azules que iluminaban la caverna se han ido fundiendo con los años y ahora quedan más bien pocos. Eso hace que el sitio parezca un poco más tétrico de lo que ya era antes; eso, y la ausencia de cualquier sonido que no sea el del agua golpeando las afiladas rocas del abismo.

"¿Me has traído a la Bat-cueva, Cuatro?", pregunta ella con bastante retintín en la voz. "Bonito lugar para una segunda cita. Seguro que así las conquistas a todas".

Tobias se queda un poco descolocado con el comentario. No tiene ni idea de lo qué le está hablando y sus sarcasmos le resultan un tanto irritantes. "Es la antigua sede de Osadía", le aclara. "El complejo es básicamente subterráneo, a excepción de ese edificio", dice señalando el techo de cristal que hay por encima del Pozo. Empieza a abrirse camino a través del estrecho sendero de piedra en dirección al lugar que acaba de señalar. "Ten cuidado, la piedra está mojada y resbala y…".

"Y no hay barandilla a la que agarrarse, ya lo veo", termina ella por él, aunque no puede decir que parezca asustada.

"Exacto".

"Y entonces, ¿vas a explicarme a dónde vamos?", comenta ella mientras le sigue unos cuantos pasos por detrás.

Tobias se frena y da media vuelta para poder verla, después continúa avanzando, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. "Ya lo verás".

Aún no entiende la razón por la que ha decidido llevarla hasta allí. No es un tipo de impulso racional y premeditado, eso está claro. No es algo que pueda explicar o explicarse a sí mismo. Pero ella no es nadie, se marchará en pocos días de la ciudad, y ayer compartieron unas cuantas horas bastante intensas. Y la cuestión es que esta mañana en concreto, no le apetece pasar sólo a través de sus miedos. Necesita una opinión neutral. Necesita que alguien le diga objetivamente lo que él ya sabe de sobra; lo que le repite Zeke cada vez que se entera de que ha estado allí: que está chalado, que debería de olvidarlo y dejarlo marchar, que obligarse a pasar por eso una y otra vez es algo enfermo.

Llegan a la habitación acristalada después de haber subido unas cuantas escaleras de metal. Los dos se detienen frente a paredes diferentes para contemplar las vistas: los edificios medio derruidos que rodean el sitio. Tobias sabe que en algún momento del futuro ese paisaje va a cambiar, pero todavía no se siente preparado para que lo haga. Es por eso que en cada reunión del consejo en la que se toca el tema él habla de la urgencia de ocuparse de otros lugares en primer lugar: quiere conservar intacto cada uno de los sitios en los que estuvo con ella, y le consta que también es una idea enferma, aparte de descabellada, ya que es imposible frenar el paso del tiempo, pero no le importa.

"¿Estás lista?", pregunta sin dejar de mirar al exterior.

"¿Lista para qué?".

"Pensaba que querías saber la razón por la que me llamaban Cuatro. Voy a darte la oportunidad de averiguarlo por ti misma", dice girándose y caminando hacia la puerta que hay al fondo de la sala acristalada.

Ella lo observa, pero no se mueve de su sitio. "No sé en qué medida debería de fiarme de ti, Cuatro".

"¿Te he dado alguna razón para que no lo hagas?", pregunta mientras se agacha para recoger la cajita negra que hay junto a la puerta. Siempre la deja preparada para la siguiente vez; siempre hay varias jeringuillas llenas de suero naranja, por si un paisaje no le resulta lo bastante doloroso para un solo día.

"La verdad es que no sé qué contestar a eso", dice ella. "La Bat-cueva tiene tramos que cualquiera podría considerar ligeramente peligrosos, y me has hecho saltar desde un tren en marcha…". Camina los pasos que le separan de él. "Pero supongo que ya que estoy aquí…".

Tobias saca una de las jeringuillas de la caja y ella inmediatamente da un paso hacia atrás.

"Ah, no. Por eso sí que no paso".

Él mira la jeringuilla que tiene en la mano y sonríe. "¿No me digas que te dan miedo?. Es sólo un pinchacito de nada".

Ella niega con la cabeza repetidamente, parece que no pueda parar de hacerlo. "No es miedo, es sólo que no me hacen gracia las agujas", le dice.

"Muy bien. Entonces entraré yo solo. No te muevas de aquí hasta que salga. No encontrarías la salida".

"¿Entrar a dónde? ¿Y qué leches es lo que esconde esa habitación, si puede saberse?".

Tobias abre la puerta para que ella pueda echar un vistazo a su interior: se trata de una habitación larga y estrecha. La luz que se cuela a través de la puerta permite adivinar que tiene las paredes de ladrillo resquebrajado y el suelo de cemento. No parece haber nada más, aparte de algunos graffitis en los muros laterales y unas cuantas tuberías sin cubrir. Como el resto de lo que ha visto de Chicago, no resulta un lugar de lo más acogedor. Además, apesta a humedad.

"¿Qué es esto?", pregunta al apartarse.

"Lo llamaban el Paisaje del Miedo", afirma Tobias. "Formaba parte del proceso de iniciación en Osadía. De hecho, era la prueba más importante por la que había que pasar para llegar a formar parte de la facción".

"Y el líquido naranja, ¿para qué sirve?".

Tobias inspira antes de contestar. Pensó que las explicaciones de ese tipo se habían acabado junto con sus días de instructor. "Es un suero. Contiene transmisores conectados a un programa de ordenador. Lo usábamos para evaluar los miedos de los aspirantes".

Amy conoce bien los sueros y recuerda nítidamente lo que se sentía con cada pinchazo en el cuello. Formó parte de uno de los experimentos, tuvo que pasar por eso unas cuantas veces antes de conseguir escapar. Luego volvieron a usarlos con ella cuando la encontraron: el suero de Cordialidad para calmarla, el de Verdad para hacerla hablar; el suero de la memoria para intentar que lo olvidase todo y volver a meterla en el maldito experimento. Pensó que terminarían usando también el suero de la muerte, pero entonces se les ocurrió que podía serles más útil viva que muerta, e hicieron de ella lo que es ahora. Todavía no acaba de entender la razón por la que ese chico la ha llevado hasta allí, pero va a tener que seguirle la corriente, al menos de momento. El problema es que con el suero de Osadía, el del miedo, nunca tuvo la ocasión de experimentar. Y la asusta; ese la asusta más que ningún otro.

"Creo que no me interesa averiguar nada acerca de mis miedos", dice a Tobias. "Los tengo bien localizados, no necesito ni quiero más información acerca de ellos".

"Las agujas son uno, intuyo", comenta Tobías, tratando de bromear con el tema, ya que ella se ha puesto muy tensa y seria de repente.

"Puede".

"Pues si te enfrentas a ese, no tendrás que preocuparte de nada más. El suero te conecta al programa, pero es el programa quien determina el paisaje que atraviesas y está configurado para que sea el mío. La última vez que pasé por aquí no había ni rastro de agujas ahí dentro".

"¿Vienes muy a menudo?", pregunta ella.

"Bastante".

Amy adelanta un paso hacia el frente; la separan pocos centímetros de Tobias. Él le aparta la rojiza melena hacia un lado y nota su respiración cerca de la oreja. Puede que no tanto como él, pero la chica es alta. En otras circunstancias la sensación le habría incomodado, pero su aliento ya le resulta familiar. Ella inclina levemente la cabeza hacia un lado para permitir que hunda la jeringuilla en el punto correcto de su cuello y aprieta los ojos al notar el pinchazo. Siente como el frio líquido va entrando poco a poco en su torrente sanguíneo, muy lentamente y está a punto de decirle que empuje el embolo con fuerza y termine cuanto antes, pero en vez de eso, lo que hace es colocar ambas manos en sus caderas, para evitar marearse, o caerse o alguna cosa de esas. Cuando han terminado levanta la cabeza, aunque no mueve las manos. Él se separa y hace lo mismo con la otra inyección en su propio cuello. Lo sencilla que le resulta la acción le dice a Amy que en efecto, Cuatro ha debido de pasar mil y una veces a través de esa habitación.

Antes de entrar Tobias se plantea por un momento la posibilidad de agarrar su mano, pero el pensamiento no dura más de un segundo, que es lo que tarda en desecharlo de su cabeza.

"Vamos", le dice. "Tú primero".

Amy cruza la puerta. Tobias entra y la cierra detrás de él. Nota el corazón palpitándole en el pecho. Al principio nunca es desagradable, es adrenalina y le gusta sentirla, le gusta sentir como cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se pone alerta, le gusta sentir esa especie de electricidad correr por sus venas, intentar predecir cuál será la prueba esta vez. En cuanto escucha el sonido de un tren lo sabe; es el recuerdo de su primera demostración de valor como osado: tiene que saltar desde el techo de un tren en marcha y aterrizar en un tejado. No es un gran salto, pero les separan más de treinta metros del suelo.

Busca a Amy con la mirada. Ella se ha agachado para mantener mejor el equilibrio, tiene ambas manos tocando la cubierta metálica del tren. El viento hace su maraña de pelo cubra toda su cara, así que es imposible saber si está asustada o no. El pánico de Tobias es mucho menor de lo que solía ser. Este miedo persiste, pero ha empezado a saber controlarlo y además, estar en un tren le ayuda, le resulta familiar.

"Vamos, incorpórate. Tenemos que saltar". Necesita chillar para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo que forman aire y velocidad. "Hay que saltar otra vez desde un vehículo en movimiento", repite aún más alto. "Esto sabes hacerlo, ¿no?".

Ella le mira. No hay temor en sus ojos, siguen siendo fríos como el témpano. Usa una de sus manos para retirarse el pelo de la cara, aunque al segundo vuelve a tenerlo en el mismo lugar, y con esa misma mano agarra la que Tobias le ofrece y se pone de pie. Ambos avanzan hasta el vértice del vehículo a pequeños pasos. Lo bueno de que sea una simulación es que el momento oportuno para saltar se prolonga más que si se tratase de una situación real. Tobias sólo tiene que tratar de no pensar en la distancia que lo separará del suelo cuando se encuentre en el aire. Sólo eso, no pensar.

Amy tan solo necesita ser consciente de que todo eso no es real, que haga lo que haga, no va a caer al vacío y a acabar hecha puré contra el pavimento de la carretera que hay debajo. Ese pensamiento le da la fuerza necesaria para soltar la mano de Tobias. Prefiere hacer las cosas por sí misma, si puede elegir. Se prepara mentalmente, cuenta hasta tres en su cabeza y antes de que llegue a tres está suspendida en el aire. El instante de ingravidez parece dilatarse lo suficiente como para pensar la forma en la que le gustaría aterrizar. Está claro que la altura o el vértigo no son uno de sus miedos. Es más, no cree que tenga ningún problema para enfrentarse a ellos. Sin haber cerrado los ojos, se siente caer de pié sobre un suelo de guijarros redondeados. Mira a su alrededor en busca de Tobias y lo encuentra a su lado, inspirando profundamente, en un claro intento de controlar su respiración. El rugido del viento sigue haciendo complicada la comunicación entre ellos.

"¿Esto es todo?", le pregunta a gritos.

Él la observa. Estar centrado en lo que hacía ella ha hecho su miedo más fácil. Ha logrado que se olvidara de sí mismo y se centrara en si ella necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda. _Una vez estirado, siempre estirado_, piensa, recordando todo lo que de pequeño le inculcaron en Abnegación.

"No. Todavía queda alguno más", contesta intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Ella le devuelve una mucho más ancha y despreocupada mientras empieza a sacudirse la ropa, lo cual no sería necesario, porque ha caído completamente de pié. Ni siquiera sus manos han requerido rozar el suelo. Ese gesto le golpea… le recuerda tanto a Tris que tiene que dejar de mirarla y volver la cabeza hacia otro lado. Por suerte, en cuanto lo hace, el escenario cambia súbitamente.

Su segundo miedo ha ido puliéndose con los años. Aprendió a soportar el tener que estar encerrado en cajones o armarios de madera sin que apareciera un ataque de pánico; aprendió a mantener las pulsaciones a raya cuando el encierro sucedía de golpe, pero todavía no sabe cómo hacerlo cuando el encierro no es inminente. Empieza en un campo abierto, no hay ni un árbol que se interponga entre él y el horizonte… Mira a su derecha y ve a Amy, con cara de asombro. Vale, con ella contaba. No hay nada más allí a parte de ellos dos.

Para cuando quiere reaccionar el cubo de vidrio que lo rodea no tiene más de un metro cuadrado. Es rápido, repentino; Amy y él tienen que agacharse apresuradamente para que no les golpee en la cabeza el cristal superior.

"¿Y esto?", cuestiona ella mientras se hace una pelota y apoya la espalda en una pared lateral del cajón.

"Espero que lleves bien el estar en espacios reducidos", responde él, imitándola; sentándose en el suelo y apretando las rodillas tanto como puede contra su cuerpo.

"¿Cuánto va a durar?", pregunta ella de nuevo.

"Hasta que mi corazón se calme. El programa mide mis pulsaciones".

"Pues que lo haga cuanto antes. No me gustaría quedarme sin aire", dice Amy en tono bajo, como si no quisiera desperdiciar su propio oxígeno.

Tobias sigue viendo la línea divisoria entre el cielo y el suelo desde la prisión de cristal. No sabe qué es peor, si eso, o la oscuridad profunda anterior a que el miedo evolucionara. Amy comienza a agobiarse y a limpiarse el sudor de las manos contra la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros. Es un gesto que Tobias aborrece que haga Caleb, y le mata ver a esa chica hacer lo mismo, dentro de ese cubículo de cristal. El pulso se le acelera, pero no de pánico, sino por la ira que siente hacia sí mismo en esos momentos. ¿En qué hora se le ocurrió meterla allí con él?. ¿Es posible que Zeke y Cara tengan razón y esté completamente pirado?.

Los muros enfrentados en los que apoyan sus espaldas se deslizan lentamente hacia delante, reduciendo el espacio. Una de las piernas de Amy se encaja entre las de Tobias mientras él se obliga a pensar en otras cosas. Ella apoya la frente contra su rodilla, cierra los ojos e intenta respirar profundamente. Parece que esto la asuste tanto como a él, pero reprime el miedo de manera efectiva, no tiembla, no pierde el control.

"¿Estás bien?", pregunta él.

"Sigue sin parecerme la cita ideal", murmura ella y su voz suena entre ahogada y cabreada, pero busca la mano de Tobias y la envuelve con la suya por encima del apretado puño que él había formado. "Tal vez necesite que me eches una cable, ya que me has metido aquí dentro".

Él abre su mano y entrelaza los dedos con los de ella; está helada, igual que siempre que la toca. El impuso abnegado de ayudar al otro vuelve a ganar y empieza a dejar de sentir angustia, solo siente la necesidad de sacarla de allí. De pronto el cristal estalla en pedazos.

Tobias enseguida suelta su mano y se pone de pie, sin embargo ella permanece en esa especie de posición fetal, tratando de acompasar su respiración, sin querer abrir los ojos.

De repente, se enciende una luz. Está en el piso superior de su casa abnegada, frente al único espejo que la facción les permitía tener. Amy no aparece por ninguna parte. Tobias camina hacia su cuarto para ver si la encuentra; la habitación sigue igual que siempre: hay una pila de libros sobre el escritorio, una colcha gris sobre el colchón y la escultura de cristal azul que le regaló su madre en la repisa de la estantería que hay detrás de la cama. No tarda en comprender que a esa parte de la simulación tendrá que enfrentarse él solo, por lo que vuelve frente al cristal del pasillo.

Sobre el aparador que lo sostiene encuentra las tijeras. Se concentra en el tacto frío del metal al contemplar su reflejo: es él, con unos cuantos años más. Son pocos, al principio. Corta con cuidado el rizo que siempre le sale por encima de la oreja cuando permite que le crezca el pelo. El peso de los años se desploma como una losa sobre su cabeza. Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir. Su reflejo cada vez muestra menos diferencias con su padre. Sigue siendo alto, pero sus hombros han menguado y están más caídos. Mechones de pelo blanco empiezan a aparecer en ambas sienes. Tobias le frunce el ceño al espejo y comprueba la mueca que Marcus forma con sus facciones en la imagen que está frente a él. Se lleva las manos a la cara y se frota el rostro violentamente, pero cuando las retira Marcus sigue allí, frente a él, mirándole con esos ojos de un profundo azul oscuro; ojos manipuladores…. Ojos idénticos a los suyos.

Se desespera y lo único que quiere es despedazar el cristal que le refleja; quiere que la imagen se rompa en mil pedazos y olvidarla, olvidar la posibilidad de llegar a parecerse a él. Es un miedo aterrador, y odia, odia de todas las maneras posibles, de formas inimaginables, el simple hecho de que exista.

_No debes perder el control_, se recuerda a sí mismo. Y lo repite como si fuera un mantra mientras sigue recortándose el cabello; mientras siente los mechones caerle sobre los hombros. Cuando termina, el miedo también se ha terminado.

Espera inmóvil a que la simulación le conduzca a otro lugar. Uno que conoce de sobra aunque solamente haya estado allí una vez, debido a que aparece en cada una de sus pesadillas. Ese miedo es el peor de todos, porque sabe que nunca va a desaparecer. No hay forma de que lo haga; y lo que es peor: él no quiere que desaparezca.

Aparece cerca del Laboratorio de Armas de la Oficina, en un pasillo, y Amy vuelve a estar a su lado.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?", le pregunta, escaneando el lugar con la mirada. "¿Y dónde se supone que estamos ahora?".

"Estaba en mi casa abnegada… y ahora nos encontramos en la Oficina para el Bienestar Genético, más allá de la frontera de Chicago", responde él. Necesita tragar saliva antes decir lo último. Nota la forma en que Amy se tensa con las últimas palabras, igual que si le hubiese atravesado un rayo. No le pregunta nada más, aunque reprime un jadeo. Está nerviosa, o asustada. ¿Habrá escuchado antes hablar del lugar?.

En realidad él nunca vivió la escena, así que su cerebro la reproduce en la simulación como le viene en gana, siguiendo las pautas que le han contado. Tris lleva el traje impermeable repleto de explosivos que Cara y Matthew diseñaron para Caleb. Sigue teniendo el pelo rubio un poco por debajo de la orejas, la mirada decidida, con determinación, aunque le tiembla el brazo con el que sujeta el arma. Le tiembla tanto que apenas lo consigue sostener.

Nota la gélida mano de Amy posarse sobre su hombro unos pocos segundos después. "¿Quién es ella?", le pregunta.

"Sígueme", dice Tobias. Odia que su voz ya suene deshecha cuando ni siquiera ha empezado. Él camina detrás de ella, de Tris; y ella, Amy, camina detrás de él.

Se maldice mentalmente, como siempre, por no haber estado allí. Sabe que aquello debió de ocurrir de otra forma; más rápido probablemente, con balas formando estruendo al chocar contra las paredes o generando gritos al chocar contra la piel. Sin embargo, en su miedo todo sucede en silencio, y sólo puede ver a Tris. La observa lanzar los explosivos contra la doble puerta de metal y pegar la espalda a una pared lateral para esquivar la explosión; la observa caer, aturdida por el ruido, cubriéndose la cabeza para evitar que la golpeen los pedazos del metal. No intenta detenerla esta vez cuando ve como se incorpora y sigue adelante; se dirige al vestíbulo. Gira el cuerpo para comprobar que Amy sigue detrás y cuando lo hace, nota el difusor rociándoles con el suero de la muerte. Siempre es igual.

A él le empieza a costar respirar y tiene que apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas y repetirse que se trata de una simulación para mantener la consciencia. Sin embargo, lo siente real. Cada una de las veces lo siente más que real. Amy se detiene a su lado. El suero no le afecta, seguramente debido a que desconoce el tipo de suero que es. Tris sin embargo, se deja caer sobre las rodillas, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Siente el hilo de vida y energía que los conecta, a Tris y a él. Lo siente como cada vez, como cada día que atraviesa ese lugar para presenciar su muerte. Pero ella es fuerte, así que él también lo es, por ella. Los dos se cuelan por la rendija que ha quedado entre las puertas de metal. Entonces aparece David.

Observa como ella mueve los labios mientras David la apunta con una pistola; él también habla. No puede entender lo que se dicen, porque no estuvo allí, pero sabe que Tris abandonó su pistola en algún lugar y en ese momento estaba desarmada. Ella se lanza contra el teclado de un dispositivo que está incrustado en la pared, presiona los números con las manos temblorosas.

Como de costumbre, Tobias no sabe qué hacer, si protegerla con su cuerpo, que está débil y se retuerce por la acción del suero, o si lanzarse contra David e intentar arrebatarle el arma de las manos. Aunque de pronto recuerda que todo acabará antes si simplemente la permite morir. Por eso se queda parado, intentando mantener una postura rígida, erguida, y pensando en cómo va a lidiar con el dolor los instantes de después. No deja de mirar a Tris, a la espera de ver el rojo brillante de la sangre derramarse a través de su cuello.

Pero eso no es lo que sucede esta vez.

El silbido de la bala es nítido cuando atraviesa la habitación; proviene de la puerta. Gira la cabeza hacia ambos lados; ve a David, luego ve a Tris, luego otra vez a David, derrumbarse desde su silla de ruedas, con un agujero de bala perforando el espacio libre entre sus cejas. Seguidamente gira el cuerpo, y a quién se encuentra es a Amy, junto a los restos de las puertas de entrada y empuñando un arma con ambas manos, en una posición equilibrada, casi perfecta. Intenta volver a mirar a Tris, pero la visión se le nubla en un primer momento, y las luces del techo se encienden ni un segundo después.

Necesita parpadear unas cuentas veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad de los fluorescentes. De nuevo, no sabe por qué ha salido, ya que su respiración continúa acelerada. Coloca el pulgar de su mano derecha sobre un punto de su muñeca izquierda y comprueba que el corazón le palpita descontroladamente. Nota el latido en cada poro de la piel, le retumba en los oídos, en la garganta, en las sienes. No entiende qué es lo que hace fuera si todavía está así.

Tuerce el cuerpo y verifica que Amy sigue presente. Ella tiene las piernas ligeramente separadas y los brazos estirados, elevados a la altura del pecho, como si aún sostuviera una pistola que jamás fue real; ¿de dónde la ha sacado? ¿Quién la ha enseñado a disparar tan bien?. Los hace descender en cuanto siente que él la está mirando, y junta las piernas; luego en su cara se forma una mueca de disgusto, o de ira, o de a saber el qué.

"¿Hemos acabado?", le pregunta.

Tobías asiente con la cabeza. "Ahora sí".

"Entonces sácame cuanto antes de aquí. El pasaje del terror es todo tuyo, Cuatro".

Él se acerca e intenta agarrar su brazo. Va a preguntarle acerca del disparo, y de su buena puntería, pero el brusco tirón que ella utiliza para soltarse lo detiene.

"Es paisaje del miedo, no pasaje del terror", la corrige él.

"Bueno, para el caso", contesta ella. "Por cierto", añade mientras empieza a salir de la habitación. "Que sepas que necesitas ayuda médica. Y con carácter de urgencia, Tobias Eaton".

* * *

**a/n: **regalito de año nuevo (¿se puede llamar a esto regalo?).

Me hacen tremenda ilusión vuestros reviews, son pocos pero selectos.

Sweet; Amy sabe más de lo que dice. Eso tenlo claro.

Amanda; me pueden los personajes a los que la vida ha dejado tocados. Me gusta indagar en los claroscuros de las personas; y a Tobias no lo veía dedicado en exclusiva a la política. Aquí voy a darle otras cosas en las que pensar. Contaba contigo para que lo leyeras. Me haces feliz.

Orev Carrasco; qué alegría volver a verte. ¿Quieres saber lo que me hizo sentir a mí el final de Allegiant? Una tristeza horrible, más por Tobias que por Tris. Espero que el capítulo te haya despertado lo bastante la curiosidad como para que continúes con los siguientes.

Gracias por dejarme saber lo que pensáis, y gracias a quienes habéis pinchado en el botón de favoritos y a los que queréis seguir leyendo.

No os puedo decir cuando actualizaré; para mí también es una incógnita.

Muchos cientos de abrazos y FELIZ AÑO a todo el mundo.


End file.
